The Crossover-Part 1
ssThere is a pitch black room, then, a small black and white orb with a large thunder cloud inside of it appears. Four pairs of eyes, one pair yellow and the others green, appears as well, surrounding the orb. Thunder rumbles, and the yellow pair speaks. Yellow Pair: He is back. Pair 2: I can see that. Pair 3: But what are we going to do about it? If we leave him un-attended, he will surely destroy everything. YP: Yes, but we cannot intervene. Not yet. Pair 4: Why not? YP: Because, I, am Fate. I cannot directly intervene with the lives of humans, not until I have tried to fix the problem indirectly. Pair 2: Indirectly? Fate: Yes. Hence my name, I control fate, not the lives of beings. The Thunder cloud inside of the orb rumbles. Pair 4: He is getting closer! Fate: Patience. Pair 2: Listen to him! Just what are you going to do, Fate? Fate: I am going to bring together all of the greatest heroes, not just from one dimension, but many. Pair 4: … Fate: And if even they cannot defeat Chaos, which I doubt, then yes, I shall intervene. Pair 4: Very well. Fate waves his hand over the orb, and everything goes black. ... Zon is sitting on a high mountain, with clouds drifting by him. The wind is blowing, as if a storm is about to start up. Suddenly, the clouds turn purple, and begin to singe the grass. Zon stands and looks up, to see a large purple and black cloud forming in the sky. Zon: Hmm... ... Later, on a small island. Cartoon, Jack, Bink, Tyran, Alix, Sierra, Evanman, Paper, Bike, Star, Mark, Charbel, Lath, Rocket, Alexx, Dan, and Turu were gathered in front of Zon, who had called them there because of an emergency. Zon: Good, i'm glad you all are here. Star: And just why ARE we here? Zon: Because I called you here, duh. Star: But what is the emergency? Zon: Oh. Well, I was sitting on the edge of a cliff earlier, don't ask, when I saw this giant stormcloud, and- Alix: What's wrong with a stormcloud? Zon: I wasn't just any stormcloud, it was a stormcloud of pure, dark energy. It broke my meter. Zon holds up a small machine with a broken glass screen. Cartoon: Wow. Zon: Yeah. Anyways, I need you guys' help to figure out what it is, and stop it if it's evil. Any questions? Lath: Yes, can I come? Zon: Of course. Lath: But what if I fail? I'm new to this dimension, and i've never really fought anything before. Zon: You'll do fine. You have great fighting abilities, and even better powers. Lath: Okay. As they are about to board a ship to go back to where Zon was, Zon stopped. Rocket: What? Zon: Where are Water and Brian? ... Water and Brian are sitting at an outside restaurant table talking, when Water's belt starts beeping. Water: That's probably Zon again. Brian: He probably wants more pizza. Water: ... Brian: Something wrong? Water: Yes. Something is. Lets go. Water opens a giant hole in the ground, and he pulls Brian in just as the resaturant behind them burts into flame. Brian. O_O Woah. ... Zon stops rapidly pressing the call button and turned to everyone. Zon: Well, I guess there not coming. Zon: Everyone ready to go? Turu: Whatevz. Zon: Good. Zon pushes a lever on the ship's control panel, and its starts up. They lift off, and the ship zooms forward, heading towards where Zon was earlier. Zon: Alright, we won't be there for a few hours. So for now let's- The ship suddenly reels, and sends everyond towards the wall. Alexx: WOAH! The top of the ship exploded, and small human shaped creatures that were made of darkness poured through the hole. Tyran grabs one of them and throws it against a wall, and another one shoots a dark orb at his snout. Tyran roars and charges. Evanman yells "Ssenkrad!", and a few of the creatures glow brightly, and seem to eveporate. Paoer rises off the floor and fires a few blasts of magic at some. he kills a few, but some jump onto his back and bite him. He releases a giant Order explosion, evaporating some more. Zon turns too look at Cartoon. Zon: Even though he has amnesia, but I think he was a really good choice for our team. Cartoon: Mhm. Rocket jumped onto to the back of a creature, absorbing it's powers. He then jumped off a shot a giant dark blast at one. Another beast shot a beam at him, sending him flat against a wall. Another beast dropped down from the ceiling and ran at Mark. It jumped forward and tried to bite him, but Mark dodged to the right and kicked it in the face, sending it srawling into another one. Mark: Take that, unholy beast! Charbel shot out of the control panel and electrocuted three of them, then landed on the ground and growled. A few backed up, a few got closer. Charbel jumped, but one knocked him out of the air. They flew towards a control panel, and Charbal escaped into it. The beast landed on it and it sparked and exploded. The ship dipped forward, sending everyon except the beasts towards the front of the ship. Lath jump at an angle, ricoched off of a wall, landed on the ground, and ran around about 6 beasts, aclosing them in a tight circle. Zon climbed out from the bottom of the pile. Zon: Good job, Lath! I told ya you'd be great! The ship leveled out, and Dan walked over to a control panel. Dan: Hmm... He ripped off the top, and pulled out some cords. He reconeected a few things and yelled "HOLD ON!" From the first time the ship had leaned to the right, Turu had been unconcious. But suddnly, he woke up, and his eyes went blank. He saw a vision of the ship exploding, and looked at Dan. He pointed his hand at him, and Dan was sent flying across the room. Turu got up and walked over to the control panel. He pointed at it, and it rewound, like a video tape, and was fixed. The ship went back to smoothly flying, and Turu turned to see the beasts gone, then he fainted. The last thing he heard was Cartoon yelling. "Turu! Tuuuuuuuuruuuuuuuuuu" ... ... Later, Zon and Cartoon are over fixing the control panel. Zon: Man, whoda thought Dan was from Galvan ancestry. Cartoon: Coulda fooled me. Zon: I know, right? Cartoon: Say, where are Bike and Alix? Zon: Bike is passed out in the cargo bay, and I beleive Alix is unconcious over in that corner. Cartoon looks at Alix. Cartoon: So he is. Cartoon: What about Water and Brian? Where are they. Zon: Eh.Probably getting pizza again. Cartoon: Yeah... The ships alarms go off, and a giant portal suddenly apears in front of it. Something jumps out of the portal and on to the top of the ship. The ship is suddenly enflamed, and spirals downwards. Zon: We just can't get a break today, can we?! The ship explodes, sending everyone off for miles. ... Water and Brian landed on a small patch of dirt, in the middle of a crop farm. Black ashes drifted here and there, and the sky was a hazy red. Brian: Where are we? Water: ... Brian: Dude, don't do this to me. Where did you take me? Water: You'll see. Brian: Okay... Water and Brian walk up to an old farm, with rusted metal and old, rotting wood. Water pushes open the door, to see a large red man sitting in a chair. Water: Daian? The man opens his eyes. Daian: What? Oh, Water. Welcome back. Water: Good to see you too, Dai. I need a favor. Daian: *Laughs* You and your favors, you always need something, before we even talk. Water: Dai, this involves the Blood Storm. Daian gets serious. Daian: Okay, i'll help. What do you need? Water: I think they're coming after us. Daian: Hmm... then it probly' has somn' to do with your Dad... Water: I know. Daian: Well, Bloodsteel is alwes' op'n... Water: No. Daian: Water, Water: No. Too dangerous. Daian: Water. It's the only place you have for now, 'ur gonna haf tah. Water: ... Water: Fine. I'll go to Bloodsteel. But you don't tell anyone that i'm there! Got that? Daian: Of course, Water. Water: Come on Brian, we're leaving. Water grabs Brian and tugs him out the door, to find a large steel gate outside the farms door. Daian tips his hat at Water just as the door closes. Brian: Can I talk now? Water: Not now, we have to go. Water waves his hand at the lock on the gate, and it liquifies into blood and drips to the ground. Brian: What the- Water: C'mon. Brian: Okay...but you're explaining when we get there! They both walk through the gate, and it closes behind them with a loud metalic screech. ... Star, Dan, Tyran, and Charbel wake up in a large circular tree clearing. Tyran rubbed his head and stood. Tyran: What...happened? Star stands as well. Star: I have, NO, idea. Dan weakly joins them. Dan: Ungh, my head. Star: *Rubs his head* I know. Tyran peers over some trees. Tyran: I can't see anything... just mountains and trees. Dan: Oh geez, and we have to watch that guy. Dan jerks his thumb at Charbel. Star: What? Dan: Well, hes... Dan glances at Charbel. Dan:...weird. Tyran's eyes light up. Tyran: Guys, look! There's someone over there! They all look and see a person, walking and ripping up trees. Tyran:..............uh oh. They all start running through the trees, except for Tyran, who is too big and smashes through them. The person hears them, and starts running after them. Star morphs into a Woolly Rhinoceros, and runs ahead. Dan hops onto his back, and Charbel zooms overhead, only to get by the person, who now seems to be flying. Tyran looks up at the person. Tyran: Say... is that-? Dan: WHAT?! Tyran: I SAID IS THAT REX? The person shoot some kind of cable at them, and they all fell into a heap. Star morphed back, and Charbel fell to the ground. Rex landed in front of them. Rex: How do you know who I am, EVO? ... Evanman woke up in a small stream, and looked down to see a fish on his stomach. He pushed it off and stood. He put his hand over his eyes and look around. Nothing but stone trees and mountains. He trudged out of the water and leaned against a tree. He didn't feel so good after that blast. He walked through the woods, seeing squirells here and there. Suddenly, he heard a whirring sound above him, like proppelers. He squinted into the sky, and saw a person. He started waving and yelling, and the person slowly landed. Evanman: Oh thank goodness your here! I- He stared as Tyran and Dan climbed off of Rex's Boogie Pack. A small crow landed and morphed into Rocket, and Charbel landed next to him. Evanman: What have you guys been up to? Dan: Rex found us, and once he puched Tyran into a tree, and found out we werent EVO's, and then punched Tyran again, he thought we were pretty cool. Evanman: Oh...well, nice to meet you, Rex. Rex: You too. Where am I? Evanman: Um, Earth? Rex: No duh, but where? Evanman: ... Rex: Like, what dimension? Evanman: Oh. Well, I don't know, but from what we saw, not our's. Rex: Hmm... ... Water and Brian are walking through Bloodsteel, and large city with red buildings and people, and colors like pink, red, steel colored, and red. It is a large city, wiith many people and buildings. Water leads a gaping Brian down a street to a large White-House like building. He pushed it open the doors and walked down a hall. He opened a large marble door. He walked up to a large podium with three people. Water: High Council of Bloodsteel, My name's Water, and i'd like to request a house. End. Category:Episodes